


Comfortable

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: POI [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: That was just how they worked.





	Comfortable

Reese knew the signs of attraction. He’d always been able to understand people and see what they craved and his employment in the CIA had only taught him how to exploit it. To turn assets or get close enough to take out targets. Things were different now but he still knew attraction when he saw it.

He knew all the signs and he’d seen them on Harold plain as day. His eyes lingered just a little too long, his relaxation into Reese’s touch was just a little too natural, and the habit he had of staking his claim over John whenever anyone tried to challenge it all made it obvious just how head over heals he was. 

John never hesitated to make his own attraction obvious. He brought breakfast, he touched whenever he thought he could get away with it, and he threatened anyone who looked a little too long at Harold. 

He knew Harold knew and he knew that Harold was hesitating. Mostly though, he knew when Harold hesitated it was John’s job to wait. Harold had to make the call. 

Harold had brought him into this job. He had braved John’s wrath when they had barely know each other to bring them together. He had given over the loft and opened himself up to John but on his terms and his terms only. Harold needed to be the one to make the first move because that was how they worked. That’s how they always had and that’s how they always would. 

So while Harold hesitated John made himself comfortable waiting.

* * *

Harold understood many things in his life. He loved computers the most but despite most assumptions he was also well versed in human interaction, he disliked it, as it was inherently messier than the logic of machines. Still, he understood that he was attracted to John and that John was attracted to him. 

He knew it in the same way he knew the Sun. It was too bright, too wonderful, too dangerous, and out of reach. He knew what the touches and pastries meant, he knew what it meant when he melted into every touch and savored every treat. It was all there, all the data. 

He also made sure that John knew. He let his gaze linger too long and he never hesitated to remind anyone who tried to tempt John away from him that they were no match for Harold, never caring if John saw him do it or not. Still, John waited. 

Harold had considered many times making the first move. Stealing a kiss when John was hurt or smiled easily but when it came down to it that’s not how they worked. 

John was the brave one. John was the one who was unafraid to break down any barrier between them that he didn’t care for. John was the one who knew timing and instinct. Things that were outside of the logic based were best left to the experts. 

So while John bided his time Harold himself comfortable waiting.


End file.
